Will You Love Me?
by Nickotine
Summary: Alright, I'm not very good at these summaries. Just check out the story? Wincest SamxDean
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first story in a long time, so try to be gentle with your criticism, Reviews=Motivation

* * *

Sam squeezed his brother, his mentor's hand. He smiled warmly down at Dean, laying in a hospital bed, bruises marring that face, a jagged, angry red line on his face where the werewolf had raked his claw over his cheek. Sam spoke to Dean, a soft, worried tone in his voice. "What were you thinking, running head first into it. You should have known that it was a trap Dean." Dean groaned and rolled his eyes at Sam, his cheek feeling as if there was a fire coursing through the mark on his skin, his head hurting so much it felt as if someone were constantly beating in his skull with a hammer. He wouldn't let Sam see how much pain he was in. He couldn't let Sam see.

Dean rolled onto his side, biting back a grimace and looked at Sam. "I knew what I was doing Sammy, I wasn't going to let that werewolf get you. Which is what would've happened had I not thrown myself at him, because you would've tried to help me." He bit his lip when Sam looked down at his feet, his eyes welling with tears at the pain he was in, he blinked them away and laid back down on his back, satisfied Sam wasn't going to try and reprimand him again. He closed his eyes, not sleeping, but not wanting to look at the florescent light overhead.

The door in the corner of the room opened and the doctor walked in. He looked at Dean and noticed that his eyes were closed. Assuming that Dean was sleeping, he spoke softly to Sam. "Your brother looks like he just went through hell and back, but he's going to be alright. The car accident roughed him up considerably Mr. Jenkins, he has 4 cracked ribs and he should probably stay off his right ankle for a good week, but otherwise, he should be good to be released soon. We will keep him here for observation overnight, but he can leave when the doctor in the morning deems him ready for discharge." Neil turned around and walked out of the room, scoffing under his breath at the obvious show of affection between the brothers, it was sickening in his opinion.

Sam, running his thumb across the back of Dean's hand, sighed heavily and leaned back in the least comfortable chair he'd ever had the  
displeasure of sitting in. It didn't matter where he was sitting, he would stay beside Dean's side, he'd taken care of Sam so many times in the past, practically raised him from birth because of their father's obsession with the demon that had killed their mother. He was everything to Sam, his mentor, his savior, his best friend. He closed his eyes, laying his head down on Dean's hand, feeling the drowsiness begin to take him into it's warm embrace, it had been 2 solid days since he'd slept, not wanting to sleep when Dean was in the hospital, too worried about his well being. He breathed Dean's name, and with that fell into slumber's embrace.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, listening to Sam's breaths begin to become rhythmic and deeper. It had been too long since the kid had slept. He would never tell Sam this but even though his face was now coated in stubble and he hadn't slept in the full two days they'd been here, Dean was very happy to have been taken care of. It made him feel warm inside, something he couldn't describe. For months now Dean had known that he wanted Sam. He was having problems keeping it back, but he would not do anything like that. He wouldn't corrupt his Sammy like that, he couldn't. Sam was too innocent and they were brothers for god's sakes. Dean mentally slapped himself, _I shouldn't be thinking like this. _Dean didn't move his hand out from Sam's head, instead he gently stroked the giant's face, enjoying the way the stubble felt beneath his fingers. He stopped moving his hand, his eyes feeling all of a sudden very heavy, it had been a while since he'd slept as well, not wanting to leave Sam alone. He shrugged, figuring if Sam was sleeping, he should be able to as well. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep almost suddenly, his sleep for once, not plagued by his memories of his time in hell.

He woke up to the sound of the Impala, the sound of the engine going. The soft purr of the vehicle which Dean had rebuilt from the ground up when they'd been in that accident with the transport. It had been an awfully hard last little while, dealing with the death of John. Dean remembered everything in detail, the accident, the hospital, the reaper coming for him, but most of all, what John had told him about Sammy, about what he would have to do. About what his father had instructed him to do. Dean had never defied his father before, but he didn't know if he had it in him to go through with John's order. It was horrible, it made Dean's blood cold just thinking about it. He would never be able to kill him Sammy, not if he were possessed or even if he were trying to kill Dean himself. Sure maybe a few thrown swings but never kill him. Pushing the thought out of his mind he sat up in the back of the car.

He moved around, his shoulders feeling very stiff and looked into the front of the car, noticing that he was laying in the back, with a blanket draped over him. Sam was behind the wheel, singing along with some gay song on the radio. Dean groaned and leaned into the front of the car, switching the stereo to the tape that was in. He began playing the air drums when the familiar sounds of AC DC pounded out of the stereo, his smile widening when Sam looked back at him with a soft smile. "I see you're awake, that's good, you've been sleeping for 2 and a half days now, I was worried I'd have to take you to see Bobby. You were sleeping like the dead."

Dean looked out the window of the Impala, his eyes widening. "Hey, why are we here? Are we going to see Bobby after all?" Dean recognized the landscape around him, they were headed out in the direction of Bobby's scrap yard. Sam spoke to him from the front, practically yelling over the music blasting through the car. With a sigh, he cranked the knob all the way to the left, muting the ear piecing sounds of Angus' voice and spoke to Dean softly now. "Bobby says he has something of a special hunt that he needs our help on. I know that you're still down for the count but I figured.." Dean reached into the front and clapped Sam on his overgrown shoulder. "Thanks Sammy, I could use a fresh hunt, forget all about that one. Get me back on my game, you know?" He kicked his feet up on the center console and closed his eyes, not sleeping, just enjoying the car ride. Not driving for once was actually refreshing, maybe he'd let Sam drive more often.

The drive wasn't very long, and soon they were passing the maze of vehicles which led to the house of their friend and something of a parent, Bobby Singer. Sam pulled the Impala in the driveway and turned the vehicle off, the engine cut, the area was silent, a little bit too quiet, the familiar sounds of things happening around them when they were at Bobby's weren't heard. Sam's eyes narrowed, he passed Dean one of the pistols Remembering the Doctor's orders of Dean not being aloud to be on his ankle for up to a week or recovery, Sam motioned at Dean to stay in the vehicle. Dean just rolled his eyes and silently crept out of the car, moving around it, hiding behind it for protection. He slowly crept up the stairs, Dean directly on his heels. Sam tried the door, only to find it locked. He swore under his breath, sure that Bobby would be making them pay for the door, and with some honest worked money, so that the account wouldn't bounce when he tried to pay for it. He raised his leg and kicked the door with all of his force. Sam had been hopped up on demon blood this last while, so the door not only was torn off the hinges but flew across the room, crashing into one of the walls and splintering. He looked back at Dean with a sheepish grin and advanced, checking each corner with meticulous care, making sure that nothing would be getting the jump on them. He pointed for Dean to take the other entrance to room and slowly moved into the kitchen. He barreled around the corner, only to trip over something solid beneath him. Sam quickly rolled to his heels, only to find Bobby, laying on the ground, blood coming from the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : This is my first story in a very long time, have some pity on the comments D: Reviews=Love

Sam swore under his breath and moved to check Bobby's pulse, it was very shallow, but it could still be felt. He put his ear to his mouth and waited for a good 5 seconds before the softest breath Sam had felt past over his skin was felt. He called to Dean so they could roll Bobby over. "Dean, come here and help me! Bobby is hurt." They moved Bobby, rolling him over only to find that he also had some cuts across his chest. Blood was still running from it, warm against Sam's fingers. They heaved the old man up onto a bed, laying him there, rolling him into the recovery position, making sure that if Bobby coughed up some blood or vomited that it wouldn't get caught in his throat and strangle him. Sam moved to sit in the recliner in the corner of the room. "It feels as if I'm on watch, first with you and now with Bobby. It's as if it's just the season for injury, I swear..If I'm next..I want this injury to take me out this time." Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor, looking at nothing in particular. Realizing that Bobby would likely have some sort of liquor, Dean went on a hunt for some to calm his nerves.

Sam looked down at Bobby, not having wanted to cry in front of Dean and let two rogue tears spill for the reserve he'd been making lately, Bobby's pulse was shallow, nearly as shallow as his breaths, and that scared Sam. Bobby had been like a father to them when theirs had passed, and he'd been a very good friend of their father's while the boys were growing up. If there was ever anything that Sam or Dean could do for Bobby, they would be there as they new that Bobby would be for them. Sam got up and started pacing, chewing his bottom lip, he had a feeling that Bobby would be out for a while, he noticed Bobby had bought a new television. Not ever really having the time to settle down and enjoy some time to himself, Sam picked up the remote which he found on the floor next to the chair and flicked it on. Instantly the crystal clear picture started and Sam took a small, sharp intake of breath, it really had been a long time since he'd sat in front of a television. Normally He and Dean used the paper to find out about anything major. They ought to invest in a small, portable television, Sam thought to himself as he watched.

Sam lifted himself from the chair and started looking through Bobby's collection of movies that he had in a shelving unit, there were some tapes, but Sam noticed that recently, Bobby had also invested in a DVD player, Sam started flitting through the DVDs looking for one that peaked his interest. He ended up pulling out Cast Away and sat back down in his chair to start watching when Dean walked back into the room, carrying a small bottle of Rum, a 26er at most. "Hey, can I have some of that?" Sam reached out towards the bottle, it having been quite some time since he'd had something to calm his nerves. Dean chuckled softly. "Are you sure there Sammy, last I remember, you were quite the cheap drunk, I don't need you being useless to me if Bobby wakes up." Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle, muttering under his breath. "Jerk." Dean without missing a beat quipped back. "Bitch."

Sam tipped the bottle back and let his mouth fill with the liquid, his eyes widening and tearing up instantly. Dean hadn't told him that it wasn't just rum, it was Bacardi and it was 75.5% alcohol. Not wanting to look stupid in front of Dean, he swallowed down all of the amber liquid. He put the bottle down on the coffee table that was near them and coughed, his breath feeling fire warm. He glared at Dean, who was standing there smiling. He instantly began to feel the liquor's effects. His vision becoming slightly blurred, though he wasn't sure if that was from the tearing up or from the alcohol itself.

Dean picked up the bottle, tipping the bottle back against his lips with a small salute at Sam, amazed that he'd even managed to swallow it down, he thought that he'd likely choke up the liquid, giving him an incredulous look and mutter another jerk. He took a deep drink from the bottle, closing his eyes with an appreciative sigh. It too had been a while since he'd had a drink seeing as how they'd not relaxed for quite sometime, jumping from hunt to hunt, not stopping, chasing down old Yellow Eyes. He leaned against the leg of Sam's chair and looked up at the television, which was now showing Tom Hanks writing on a volleyball, watching movies with his Sammy was one of Dean's favorite pass times. Something else he would never let leave his lips for fear of seeming weak in Sam's eyes. He put the bottle down, the liquor burning his throat, but it was a nice burn, a burn that told him that soon all of his problems would be gone and there wouldn't be the worry of Sammy and the damned demons to worry about. Dean glued his eyes to the screen, feeling it already.

Sam looked down at Dean as soon as he was sure that it was safe to look He enjoyed this far too much, watching a movie with his older brother. It had been too long, since the last time that they'd had a break from all of the hunting, all of the constant moving around, They'd caught a movie or two in theaters when they had some time off, but recently it had been all work and no play, and that wasn't Sam's definition of fun. Sam looked down and noticed that Dean's head was resting against his hand, not wanting to ruin the moment and have Dean move away, he commanded himself not to move or twitch even the slightest muscle in his hand, it was too far between Dean touching him.

For years now, Sam knew that there was something more there. They weren't just hunting partners, nor were they simply brothers. Sam had known for the longest time, and had been noticing more and more with the time passing that Dean was everything and more that he would ever want in a mate. He was strong for himself and even more so for Sam when he couldn't be. Sam had known for years now that he was gay. He'd take women every so often just to keep up his image for Dean, and Ruby had been for power, power to save Dean..But aside from the lies that he slept with, he'd dream about men, about how their muscles would feel, the warmth and the rugged feeling of them.

Recently, Sam had been having dreams that made him more than a little guilty. Dreams of his older brother, the things and the experience that Dean had. His smooth muscles that Sam had seen on more than once. That chiseled stomach and those strong arms, the muscles of his back rippling with his motions. His strong jaw, the way that his smile lit up his face, the sounds that he would make if Sam were to show him just how much he truly loved his older brother. Sam called himself out of day dreaming to notice that he was rigidly hard, he stilled himself and tried to think of things to put himself down, _Dying cats, bleeding dogs, our grandmother. _Sam swore under his breath, quiet enough for Dean not to hear, nothing was working and it looked like this was going to be a very long movie for Sam.

While Sam's mind wandered, so did Dean's. He couldn't help but have the thoughts run through his head and they were less than child safety rated. He flushed a little bit with embarrassment and gave himself another mental slap because the thoughts he was having were just plain wrong, and Sam would never go for such things. Sam was innocent, Sam was perfect..Sam was everything he'd ever wanted in a partner and then some. He was perfect, that soft, feminine skin, and yet he was still defined, his skin, a man's skin. Sam wasn't a baby anymore, Dean had been noticing that more and more lately, his hips, perfect to the size of Dean's hands, his muscles, glistening with water as he stepped out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean had to hide many a awkward erection when Sam pulled a move like that without thinking about it. He'd been admiring Sam from afar, but it would be wrong of him to corrupt something so innocent, something so perfect as his Sammy..Would Sam even go for something like that. _Would he push me away, I've never second guessed myself. But I would lose my whole world if I lost Sam, he's all that matters. All the hunting, all the fighting..It's nothing without __my Sammy. _Dean sighed and laid back further, closing his eyes and feeling tired, he purposely, not asking, laid his head in Sam's lap to get comfortable on the ground and nearly gasped. Sam was rock hard beneath his cheek. Pretending he didn't notice, Dean fell into a comfortable slumber, a soft smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Please go easy on the criticism D: Reviews=Love and Cookies.

Sam went rigid beneath Dean's head, not expecting that his brother would've used his lap as a pillow, least of all when he was in such a state. He tried to play it cool at first and not mention anything. It worked, soon Dean was deep into sleep and Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. He tried crossing his arms over his chest, looking at nothing in particular as the movie had ended and he hadn't been paying attention to it in the first place. Eventually he succumbed and reached down, running his fingers through Dean's short yet soft hair, not worrying about Dean waking. Unless there was danger, which the boys seemed to have a sort of sixth sense for, Dean was pretty much comatosed when he slept.

Sam's mind was almost stilled until his eyes starting running over Dean's face, his stubble coated cheek, his plump lips. Sam couldn't stop imaging what it would feel like if Dean's lips were wrapped around his shaft, the warm feeling of Dean's mouth moving up and over Sam's sex. He moaned softly in the back of his throat, wishing now that Dean's cheek wasn't in his lap so that he could move the bathroom and relieve some of the tension which was quickly making his jeans rather unbearable to wear. His penis twitched, a soft moan escaping him again. He tried again, thinking of some things which would calm his erection to at least bearable. Sam tried to think of the dark times when Dean had been dead, watching Dean get torn to bits by those hell hounds, it was the worst thing Sam had ever had to witness in his life. And that was saying something with the amount that Sam and Dean had been through together. He'd seen some pretty horrible things in his time.

Sam didn't know it, but Dean had woken up to Sam's cock twitching under his cheek, he dilligently kept his eyes closed, not wanting Sam to notice the fact that he was awake, and hadn't moved under his now far too evident erection. It seemed that height wasn't the only thing that Sam was rather gifted with. Dean resisting the urge to smirk, began to blow his breath more directly into Sam's pants. He felt Sam squirm under his ministrations, Dean couldn't help a very soft smirk, likely something wouldn't detect if he was paying attention to Dean's face. Dean opened his mouth and started breathing in through his mouth now, his lips wrapping around the form of Sam's member, his breath now completely directed at Sam's cock.

Sam cursed every single thing under the sun that he could think of. He knew that Dean was sleeping, but this was complete torture. The feeling of Dean's breath slowly enveloping him every time he breathed out was more than sheer and utter hell for Sam. It felt so good, he couldn't help the occasional twitch. He was so sensitive he felt everything, he even felt Dean's lip involuntarily wrap themselves around him. He moaned uncontrolled, his face flushing, hoping he hadn't woken Dean up, not wanting this to stop. He'd been silently begging for Dean to take their relationship to the next level, and even if this was unintentional, Sam wasn't going to stop it because it was the only contact that he and Dean had that wasn't brotherly and it certainly wasn't going to be Sam who put a halt to it.

Dean could feel Sam jerking under him, obviously getting more aroused by his actions, he was getting fairly aroused himself, just from teasing Sammy. He closed his eyes and still trying to act as if he was sleeping, licked along his lips. His tongue brushed against the denim and of Sam's jeans in doing so. He heard Sam gasp and whine in his throat and he put his tongue back in his mouth, fighting the serious urge to smile now. He held back and waited a little bit, he licked his lips again, running his tongue along the denim. Dean nearly bit his bottom lip when he heard Sam huskily call out his name under his breath. He continued with his routine every 3 minutes or so, he'd never been more aroused in his life.

Sam reached down and laced his fingers gently into Dean's hair, trying to fight the urge to wake him, this was such torture and yet Sam wouldn't stop it. He'd wanted this for as long as he could remember, only usually in his fantasies, Dean was awake and not being violated so. Sam felt terrible about taking advantage of Dean's mouth like this, swearing at himself under his breath, he gently moved Dean's head out of his lap, hating every second of not having Dean there. Sam heaved a heavy sigh as Dean's head dropped, sure that Dean would be waking up, Sam got himself up quickly, moving to Bobby's bathroom to go and relieve the tension that had built in the last hour.

Dean's head, supposedly still sleeping hit the floor with a resounding thud. He groaned and picked himself up off the ground only to see Sam hurrying off upstairs. He turned and picked the bottle up off of the table, drinking deeply from it again, his buzz having been reduced to nothingness in the last hour. He leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes. _I've wanted Sammy for the longest time, but how am I supposed to go about showing him that. It's not as if I'm just playing the field here, not only is this my brother, but this also the person I'd like to spend the rest of my life with..How am I.._ Dean reached for the bottle, stopping. Instead, figuring that Sam was upstairs, doing something, he would help himself out and make wearing denim less painful.

Sam closed the door behind him, instantly dropping his pants and stripping off his shirt . He sat himself down on the edge of Bobby's bathtub and hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers and slipped them down his hips. He licked the palm of his hand, bringing it down to his now throbbing cock, he began stroking it. Long and gentle strokes, as he imagined that Dean's mouth would be like..The warmth, the wetness of his tongue running up and down over Sam's throbbing member. He moaned and nearly shook with the force of it. He continued stroking himself, picking up his pace a little bit, taking one of his hands to tweak his nipples. Biting his lip to try and quiet himself, sure that Dean would hear him if he was any louder. He picked up his pace some more, pumping his hand up and down the shaft, ghosting his fingers along the slit, taking some of the precum that was gathering at the head and rubbing it down his length, he leaned down and spat on his engorged penis, wetting it and then rubbed it along himself, making the feeling of Dean's mouth seem realer in the fantasy.

Dean unbuttoned his jeans, having to shimmy out of them he was so stiff from all of the time he'd spent with his head in Sam's lap. He pulled his boxers off, moving up to be sitting in the reclining chair, he closed his and started to think of all of the things he'd love to do to Sam. How he would tease that kid, torture him with all of the weapons at his disposal. Though Dean couldn't help to be a little bit shy, which was alien to Dean, but he'd never been with a boy before, let alone his own brother. There was more than a little bit of worry. Dean started pumping his length, letting out low, deep moans from his mouth, not trying to hide them like Sam was with his unbeknownst to Dean. "Sam." He moaned, the sound falling off his lips before he had the chance to take it back. He ran his thumb back and forth across the head of his length, like so many women had done before. It made Dean very sensitive and usually made his orgasms twice as powerful. He stripped off his shirt, thinking that after this, he would go to the bathroom downstairs and have himself a nice, long relaxing shower. His body still aching from the hospital bed and sleeping awkwardly in the Impala. He reached down and cupped his balls, rolling them in his hand, another deep throaty moan resounding through the house. He was glad to Bobby was unconscious in the corner.

Sam was shaking now, his body twitching with pleasure from his ministrations. He pumped himself quickly, his hand hitting the skin of his thighs with each pull of his pulsating shaft. "Dean." Sam moaned out, biting his lip to try to keep from making much noise. Sam stopped moaning and listened, he heard someone else moaning in the house. He really bit his lip now, trying not to make any sound as he worked himself, listening the Dean moan._ I wish I could be the one making him moan like that, but it's wrong, were brothers..He wouldn't..And it would kill us. _Sam continued listening to Dean, his breath almost stopped when he heard his name fall from his brother's lips. He stopped and sat there biting his lip, surely Dean was just..

Sam couldn't help himself, he crept out of the bathroom, still naked as silently as he could and walked towards the railing of the upstairs. The sections between the railing posts gave the perfect view where it would difficult even if Dean did look up to see Sam, but gave Sam the perfect view. He winced when he looked down and saw Dean rubbing himself. He was massive, bigger than Sam's. But not longer, just thicker. It looked like if ever Dean were in Sam, the expression torn a new asshole would likely come to pass. He brought his hand back down to his length and began stroking it, rubbing it in time with Dean's strokes, willing himself to not blink, to not miss a single thing that Dean did.

Dean kept pumping himself, faster now than before, his skin starting to shine with the sweat from the exertion he was putting into this. Dean opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. Oddly, it didn't bother him so much. He closed his eyes and pictured Sam, _Sam walking down those stairs and coming and taking him in his mouth, running his tongue along his shaft before bobbing his head, swallowing down his.._ Dean started picking up his pace a little more now, his mind wandering so rapidly that it might have been a deadly image to the epileptic. Thought of Sam's chiseled muscles and his long hard shaft sheathed inside of Dean. The feeling of being taken by Sam, gripping his hips, making him feel like the woman, being treated, being taken care of for once, instead of the other way with the women. Suddenly, Dean felt very close, thinking about Sam taking him from behind, with a couple of long strokes, he bit his lip at first but didn't hold back. "Sam!" Dean shook with one of the most violent orgasms he'd ever had. Thick white jets of Cum coated his chest and his stomach and he laid there panting, fully satisfied. He picked himself up and walked to the staircase leading downstairs, walking to go and take a shower, spent and elated.

Sam upstairs watched Dean work out his frustrations and all of the built up tension. He felt a little bit bad but at the same time it felt even more erotic watching without Dean's knowledge or permission. He stroked himself in time to Dean's strokes, his knees starting to shake and his body starting to jerk with pleasure at the pace that Dean was keeping up. When Dean screamed his name, Sam felt himself convulse with the power of his release, nearly collapsing and giving himself away, he bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood from it in an attempt to keep quiet, his release coating the top of Bobby's staircase. He smiled, completely spent and crawled his way back to the bathroom headed for a shower.


	4. Author's Note

Dean got up out of the shower, still naked and grabbed one of the silver daggers that he'd lined up on the bathroom counter before getting in. Still dripping wet, he walked up the stairs which led to Sam's shower. He held his breath and then kicked in the door, rushing Sam and pinning him to the wall. He stabbed him quickly twice in the stomach. A shocked expression on Sam's face as he held Dean's wrist, the blade hilt deep in his stomach. "Why D-Dean.." Dean smirked and stabbed him once more. "Because of the fans.."

Author's Note: Now listen people, I told you reviews=Motivation..Well do you know what no reviews makes me feel like doing? That exactly..I've had 240 views..And only reviews from my close friends..Get to reviewing..Or I'll lose my motivation and just stop posting here..Sincerely, demotivated writer Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Alright, so after threatening you guys. I felt I was a little bit rash..so..I'll be polite..Please Review! Even negative ones, I love reading them

* * *

His eyes closed, Dean raised his head so that the water was beating on his face. He let out a sigh, getting some water in his mouth but not caring. To someone on the outside looking in, Dean would've appeared perfectly normal, tranquil. Just taking a shower after a long day. Dean's mind was anything but tranquil. His mind was a tumult of emotions and thoughts, all battling and beating around in his mind for dominance. _What should I do about this..That was the best orgasm I've ever had..It was the first time..The first time I thought of Sam taking me like that..But..It's wrong, it's so wrong..He's my brother..What would he think..He probably wouldn't go for something like that. He would push me away and then everything would be ruined..Maybe I should just ignore this..But that's and..What would John think if he were still around. I know what he'd think..He'd be disgusted, he would probably never look at me the same._

Sighing again, Dean reached out of the shower and groped around blindly for his pants. He groaned inwardly when he realized that he had left them upstairs along with his shirt when he came down. Cursing the bliss that he'd been feeling earlier which caused him to forget things. He got out of the shower, his teeth chattering with the cold air. Dean's eyes widened as he realized that he could see his own breath. He quickly looked around the bathroom, opening cupboard doors and moving things around. Dean's hand brushed across the hilt of an iron handled toilet scrubber. Ignoring the fact that it looked ridiculous, he held the scrubber by the cleaning end and brandished it, slowly moving towards the stairs, still naked he started to ascend them.

Sam was rubbing some shampoo into his hair, breathing through his nose to avoid getting the soapy substance into his mouth. His eyes closed but his mind also a chaotic jumble like Dean's was. _It was wrong of me to watch Dean like that..And what the hell was that. Him calling my name..It was one of the hottest things I've ever seen anyone do..I've had people call my name before but..What would people think..What would Bobby think and what would this do to us..Jessica..How would she have felt about all of this. My feelings for my older brother._ Sam leaned his head against the ceramic sheeting in the shower and stayed like that for a while, just letting his mind wander. He turned off the water which had grown cold and stepped out of the shower. He moved to wipe off the mirror, his eyes still closed, which he assumed would be coated in steam. His hand came in contact with frost and his eyes opened and widened, he turned around quickly to look for something and looked directly into the eyes of Jessica.

Dean continued up the stairs, feeling things growing colder by the minute, wishing he'd stopped in the living room. Realizing that the cold was getting worse as he went upwards, he picked up his pace remembering that Sam was still in the shower. Dean was taking the stairs two at a time, practically running up the stairs now. "Sammy!" Dean tried to open the door but found it locked and stuck. "Step back from the door!" Dean rushed the door and checked it off it's hinges, coming face to face with a very naked and very frightened Sam. Dean looked around the room, only to find that there was nothing there but a now splintered door and Sam, standing there, blushing very heavily at their state. "You alright Sammy?" Dean didn't take notice of Sam's face until the turned around and took full view of the fact that Sam's hair was still dripping with water that was running down his neck. Sammy nodded slowly and Dean followed the drips of to the muscles of his chest, running along the chiseled lines. Dean stopped himself and backed out of the room. "Uhh, I just and thought..It cold and.." Dean turned around and walked back down the stairs, very red to go and grab his pants.

Sam looked into Jessica's face with a look of horror on his. "J-Jessica..What.." Jessica said nothing but just stood there staring at Sam with a knowing look. "Is this about the Demon Blood..Jessica..You have to understand..It's for..I need to..I miss you.." Jessica stood staring. Sam heard footsteps coming up but wasn't paying attention, it was if he was entranced, focused on Jessica's eyes, he couldn't look away, she was the only thing that mattered. Sam heard Dean yelling and Jessica faded from view, the frost disappearing. Sam raised his hand and tried to grip the mist that was Jessica disappearing, the door flew in front of Sam and he lowered his arm, covering himself embarrassed. Sam watched Dean make a quick scan of the bathroom, painfully aware of how naked he and Dean were. Sam nodded slowly when Dean asked if he was alright, his face feeling like it was on fire. When Dean turned around, Sam watched his eyes follow some of the water he could feel running down his skin. If it was possible Sam grew even redder. Dean also seemed to become very embarrassed practically spitting up dirt as he turned tail and ran from the bathroom. Sam not being able to help himself, looked down as Dean walked away, noticing he was fully erect again.

Dean felt like his face had a nine alarm blaze going on under the skin. He pulled on his boxers and his pants, not failing to the notice that fact that he was harder than mortar. He sat down, shirtless in Bobby's chair, running his fingers through his hair, leaning over and putting his head between his legs. He sighed deeply and sat there until Sam started coming down the stairs. Dean sat up and kicked his legs up on the table, stretching. "What was that Sam..All that cold, it was upstairs..Did it come for you..Did you get to it to before I did?" Dean looked over the back of the chair at Sam. "I don't know, I got out of the shower, felt the cold and then you crashed through the door, holding the toilet scrubber." Dean watched Sam walk across the room, picking back up the bottle and drinking heavily with one hand, towel drying his hair with the other. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning back in the chair. He stood up and walked over to where Bobby was laying, checking in on him. Dean checked his pulse and his breathing, his pulse was a little bit stronger now and Dean could see the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest with each breath.

Dean cursed under his breath, Bobby was visibly getting better but, he hadn't shown any signs of consciousness. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes, they were going to have spend the night taking shifts watching him. Dean walked over to Sam, grabbing the bottle out of his hand and drinking down the rest of it. He sat back down in his chair, looking at nothing in particular, remembering what had happened last time they'd tried to watch the television. He kicked his feet back up on the table, folding his hands in his lap and closing his eyes, studying the backs of his eyelids, not sure what he should say. _Should I press Sam for information about earlier? I damned well know he's lying to me..Or Should I just wait for him to come to me on his own..Ugh...I'm so sick of being so conflicted. _Dean's breathing became deeper as he fell into a light sleep, tossing and turning every which way.

Sam looked over at Dean who was now lightly snoring in the arm chair. Sam scoffed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a chair from the table. He sat the chair down beside Bobby's bed and grabbed himself a book on the way about some lore he hadn't read about. He kicked his feet up on the edge of Bobby's bed and set himself in for a long night of watching. It'd been too long since Dean had a good nights rest and Sam wasn't going to ruin that for him. _What am I supposed to do..That was Jessica..I don't know why she was here..What does she want..How is she even here, she's buried back in a graveyard by Stanford..God Sam..Keep it together now, as if I didn't have enough problems already thinking about what I was going to do with Dean..Maybe I'll just.. _Sam began leafing through the pages, absentmindedly reading. He settled in for the night and waited until morning. When things would be able to be dealt with and hopefully Bobby would be awakened.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright Guys, I think..That not only because I offer you cookies and my eternal love, but because this chapter is seriously hot..I deserve reviews :3  


* * *

  
Sam rubbed his tired eyes, stretching and yawning. He cast a look over his shoulder with a soft smile. He'd lit a fire earlier in the night because it was getting cold in the house and at some point Dean had made his way over. Dean looked so vulnerable, curled up near the warmth. Sam looked out the window the first signs of the sun rising creeping over the horizon. A soft blue light lit the sky, everything cast in a very dim glow. The world waking up. Sam laughed slightly at his own thoughts. _The world is just waking up and I'm just ready to crash.._Sam stood up out of his chair, stretching as he went. It had been hours since his last walk around the house and his legs were feeling a little bit weak. He gripped the door frame, his vision swimming "oh, vertigo" Sam swayed on his feet for a little bit before heading into the kitchen, opening the fridge door to scan for some food.

Sam pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge and looked around for some flour, also grabbing a carton of blueberries. Sam smiled softly, he couldn't remember the last time that either he or Dean had a real meal that wasn't from a fast food diner. Sam turned on Bobby's stove looking around for a pan. He pulled out a frying pan from a rack and poured some pancake mix into the pan, the sizzling sounds almost comforting to Sam. He was so used to the sounds primarily of the Impala or the sounds of gun fire if they weren't in the Impala that the sounds of home-life were a nice reprieve. He flipped the pancake that was cooking with a smile. It almost felt right to be doing this, cooking for Dean in the morning.

Sam moved over and started making some coffee, assuming the Dean would want one, Sam knew that he would need a good couple of coffees to make it through the day. Sam stretched again and started piling pancakes onto two plates, moving around the kitchen, setting the things down on the table, fixing up the table cloth. He went back to the fridge and the cupboards, grabbing two mugs, two glasses and some cutlery, he set them down on the table, along with a carton of orange juice. Sam moved and grabbed the coffee pot, spilling some of the coffee on his hand. "Shit! Damn that hurt!" He put the coffee pot down on the table quickly, putting his hand under some cold running water. He sighed, trying not to let the coffee spill ruin his good mood.

Dean, unbeknownst to Sam was tossing and turning in front of the now extinguished fire. He pitched in his sleep, his dreams haunted by thoughts of Sam being injured, bleeding, killed and every time Dean not being able to stop it. Every time that it happened, every situation Dean would always be on the outside looking in, reaching his hand out to try and stop it. It was the worst feeling Dean had ever felt, not being able to stop it. Dean had tears in the corners of his eyes when he woke up, reaching up quickly to wipe them away, though he'd just woken up he was fully awake after the dreams he'd just been having. He stood up and walked into the kitchen where he heard some sounds. He saw Sam pouring some orange juice and came at him from behind, wrapping his arms around Sam in one of the rare moments he showed emotions. He didn't notice that he was sobbing until Sam turned around and wrapped his arms around his frame.  
Tears were running down his face, the taste of the salt mingling with his tears. He broke the hug and looked at the table, noticing now that there were pancakes, syrup, orange juice, coffee, toast, eggs and bacon on it. He looked at Sam "Did you do all of this?" Sam nodded his head, careful not to say anything which might upset Dean any further. Dean took him back into his arms, hugging the life out of him, when he moved to break the hug, something came over him. He looked up into his giant of a brother's eyes and standing on the tips of his toes, he pressed his lips to Sammy's before he could stop himself.

Sam's lip were surprisingly soft and wet beneath Dean's, the feeling of them making Dean shake and let out a soft moan. Dean broke the kiss and pushed Sam away, his eyes glazed with lust and the tears that he'd let slip earlier. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking away from Sam biting his bottom lip, his breath coming in pants. _God..What did I just.._Sam stepped forwards and laced his fingers in Dean's hair, jerking his face up, he crushed his lips to Dean's. Sam's tongue drove forwards and, ravaged Dean's mouth with ferocity, a snarl coming from Sam. He pinned Dean to the wall, using his weight to keep him there whether he wanted to be pinned or not, not that Dean was exactly resisting. Dean was fighting back, gripping Sam's shoulders with both of his hands, fighting back for dominance. Their tongues battled and tangled, running back forth across one another. Dean moaned huskily, his arousal pressing roughly into Sam's thigh as it was positioned between his legs for better leverage. Sam moved his leg up and down, rubbing back and forth across Dean's arousal, another sharp moan coming from Dean. Sam broke the kiss with a smirk on his face, his own pants having become horribly difficult to wear, the pain was a little bit more than Sam enjoyed. Sam ran his nose over Dean's neck, inhaling the salty smell that was genuinely Dean and the smell of the salty sweat.

Sam stealthily ran his tongue over Dean's neck, stopping to bite down gently, taking some of the skin there between his teeth, sucking on it, running his tongue back and forth across it. The feel of Dean's skin was so different from a woman's skin. So much rougher, the feel of the stubble under Sam's tongue was a weird feel, but it wasn't a bad weird he found it strangely even more arousing that the skin of a woman. His moans more a turn on to Sam that any sound he'd ever heard in his life. He bit down again, hoping to elicit another sound from Dean. Dean arched his hips into Sam's leg, grinding against him, another husky moan came from Dean, fire building in the pit of his stomach. Sam feathered Dean's throat with kisses, moving up his neck to take his earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it gently, his warm breath moving across the sensitive skin there. Dean felt like he couldn't possibly have been harder in any situation in his life, his erection like a solid pillar. Sam reached down from where he was, kissing Dean again, softer this time, letting his lips feel the texture of Dean's. Sam deftly started to unbutton Dean's shirt buttons, running his hands over the exposed skin of Dean's muscles. Dean pushed his chest into Sam's hands, wanting him to closer, his touch, the feel of his warm hands. He tried to capture Sam's lips with his again, his shirt falling to the side, Sam dropped to his knees and took one of Dean's nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it, grazing the hardened nub with his teeth. Dean arched his back some more, pushing his chest into Sam's mouth, moaning with abandon. Sam did the same to the other nipple before moving down Dean's chest, kissing and licking at Dean's abdominal muscles. Sam nibbled at the taught muscles there, licking at them. Dean laced his fingers into Sam's hair, his knees shaking and wobbling, unsure of how long he'd be able to stand for.

Sam, blushing furiously, undid Dean's belt, unbuttoning his pants, he slid them down his thighs, letting them fall to the ground when they hit his knees. Dean stepped out of them, feeling very revealed but relieved as his pants had gotten horribly tight. Sam ran his hands up Dean's thighs, his fingers deftly squeezing and feeling the strong muscles, the definition to them. Dean braced himself on the counter top, gripping it to keep himself standing, looking down at Sam, his fingers still laced in Sam's hair. Sam, reaching his desired destination, wrapped his hand around Dean's arousal through his boxers, taking it in his hand, he began stroking his throbbing sex. Dean moaned and his knees buckled, dropping to the ground, he laid down with some urging from Sam. Laying on his back, he looked down, his fingers still laced in Sammy's hair. Sam continued stroking Dean's length, teasing him, brushing his fingers over the tip, squeezing it, rubbing it between his forefinger and his thumb. Sam, wrapping one arm around Dean, slipped It under his back, arching it forcefully. Blushing furiously, but not wanting to stop, this being the first real contact Sam had with Dean, beyond brotherly hugging. Sam, reaching down to the waist band of Dean's boxers hooked his thumbs into it. Yanking down, Sam tore the boxers down Dean's legs.

Sam, moving down Dean's legs, wrapped his hand around Dean's length, looking at it from different angles. Dean bucked his hips into Sam's hand, wanting more contact. Sam ran his forefinger over the tip of Dean's member, taking some precum on the tip of his finger and putting it in his mouth. He smiled around his finger, and without giving Dean any warning, took his finger out of his mouth and took Dean's length in it instead. Dean's grip on Sam's hair grew twice as tight, not something Sam wasn't enjoying, it urged him on even more, not that he needed any help. Sam bobbed his head slowly, running his tongue along every inch that he could fit into his mouth, wanting to taste Dean. He came up, swirling his tongue around the head of Dean's sex before bobbing his head back down, starting a slow even rhythm. Having had this done to himself in the past, Sam not only stroked Dean's length with each movement of his head, but also rolled Dean's balls gently, cupping them in his hand. Sam picked up his pace, bobbing his head, keeping time with his hand as he went. Dean twitched and jerked underneath Sam, trying not to buck his hips. Dean couldn't resist, he held Sam's head in place, bucking his hips, Dean started rocking into Sam's face. At first, Sam placed his hand against Dean's thigh, thinking that he would gag, and it would embarrass him, but he soon found that he didn't have a gag reflex to speak of. Sam worked on moving his tongue, trying to pleasure Dean as much as possible. Dean twitching, bucked into Sam's face, with a few final thrusts of his hips, Dean pulled out of Sam's mouth, as Dean was about to let loose on Sam's face, Sam's eyes closed in anticipation, a gruff voice was heard from the corner of the room. "Hnh..Sam, Dean..What the hell?" With a grunt, Dean's orgasm hit Sam's face. A grimace marring both Sam and Dean's face.


	7. Author's Note 2

Alright people, now I know you're probably pretty upset with me for the abscence that I've taken as of late and to be honest, I'm a little upset with myself. I can tell you all of the excuses that I can possibly think up off the top of my head but the fact of the matter comes down to, I lost my motivation. I ended up moving away and I went through quite a bit of stuff in the last little while but things are good again and if you'd let me, I'd like to get back to writing for you. So, this is Nick, telling you that he's humbled and would like to come back.

Also, That last Chapter was pretty exciting eh? Wonder how Bobby is going to take that.


	8. Chapter 7

Dean nearly jumped 20 feet into the air at the sound of Bobby's gruff voice from across the room. Dean was still somewhat in the after orgasm haze and therefore it didn't register for him at first that he was still naked, Sam on his knees in front of him. Dean suddenly felt as if his blood was boiling from the flush that flooded his face as it came to him that Bobby was seeing this.

At the sound of Bobby's voice, Sam had instantly begun looking for something. Having found a leg to Dean's jeans which had been kicked off in their touch fest, he quickly began wiping up the semen that was still on his face. Sam kept his eyes lowered to the ground so as to not have to meet the eyes of the man across the room and the eyes of his brother which would probably be filled with regret now that the sexual haze wasn't surrounding him anymore.

Bobby didn't move at all, his legs suddenly felt very weak and he fell back onto the bed that he'd stood up off of in alarm. Though his body mightn't remember how to function properly when it just woke up from a coma, his mind was already at full alert. With the skilled eyes of a hunter, he took in everything that was in front of him.

Bobby began shaking, not sure exactly what to do first, scream and yell, or break down. He looked over at the stove and then back to the now half naked Dean who was hurriedly dressing himself. He looked back to the stove and his nostrils flared, the smell of heavily burnt food was the first thing that he was going to be waking to apparently. "Boys, I don't even know where to begin with this, but would one of you, preferably the one who is more dressed, go and douse the fire on the stove?" 

Dean, not looking over at Bobby or Sam moved almost mechanically to the stove, grabbed a glass of water and through it onto the pot, the bowl of batter for the pancakes still sitting on the counter. Dean ran his hand through his hair and bit his bottom lip, looking away from both of the males in the room, not even sure where to begin. Dean walked back to sit beside the now half dressed Sam, his eyes still cast to the ground. "Bobby, I-" Bobby looked up, his eyes red and his head still shaking slightly as if that was the only action he were capable of. "Just, Don't..Don't even say a word."

Bobby's legs were slowly remembering how to function, he could feel the feeling return to them with each passing second that he slowly added a little bit more pressure to his feet which were on the ground as he was sitting. He slowly got up from the bed, grabbing onto the table that was in front of him, finding that his legs were still a little bit weak, he stood in place for a minute or two again, just breathing, the room entirely silent aside from the sounds of breath.

Bobby looked at the now dressed boys, sitting beside one another, he sighed heavily, bringing one hand up to his face to rub at the bridge of his nose in frustration. Sam, why don't you go and take a shower, you missed something on your face, Dean and I are going to go and talk. Come on Dean, follow me. Bobby moved to the front door which would lead them out of the house and into the old car lot, his eyes were focused ahead because he didn't know what to begin to look at first. Not in wonder at the beauty of the scrap metal in front of him, instead at the scene that had played out.

Bobby wheeled on Dean, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him into an old car which was falling apart and a considerable amount of rust scattered at the impact. "Just what the hell was that Dean? What did you and Sam think you were doing in there? Did you even stop to think about the repercussions and ramifications of your actions? Or did you just rush head first into something like this? What would your old man have said about all of this? What would he have though? John dies and this is how you honor his memory Dean?"

Dean shook with the force, not of Bobby's grip on his shoulders, though that was considerably tight for someone who'd just woken up from a comatose, instead from the force of his words. Bobby was right, Dean hadn't thought about what they'd been doing, looking back on it, Dean knew that what they were doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself, he'd ended up wrapped up in the moment. "Bobby, I don't know what came over us, I mean..I just..Damn it Bobby." Dean looked away, at anything but the eyes of the man who was now holding him in place, practically forcing him to look into his eyes.

Inside the house, Sam was in the shower, his eyes closed and his body shaking, the tears running free down his cheeks. Sam had never thought in any of the scenarios that had played through his head that someone would walk in on them and how he would resolve it. He'd been stupid and now they were being punished for it. Sam whimpered with the thought of what Dean was going through outside, facing the wrath of Bobby and knowing that a similar wrath was soon to descend upon him.

The water was too hot and punishing, making Sam look like an over-cooked lobster, but he didn't care. His eyes ran slowly over the entirety of the shower, noticing that there was a iron knife in the shower that he was currently in, he let himself become a little bit more relaxed at the thought that if Jessica showed back up that he would be able to deal with her.

Sam felt bad for lying to his big brother, but it had to be done, how would Dean have felt knowing that Jessica had shown up, Sam not even knowing the reason for why she'd shown up in the first place. _What could be the reason for her showing up anyways? If it is for the fact that I've been having such thoughts about Dean, then we're really in for a ride now, especially with what just happened. And why at Bobby's, why not anywhere else? Could Jessica have known that what happened downstairs would happen now? _

Sam stepped out of the shower, towel drying his hair with one of the towels that were on the floor, just casually left there after someone else had dried their hair. His hair somewhat more dried then when he'd started, Sam sat on the edge of the bath tub, not yet ready to go down and face the music. Sam sub-consciously brought his hand down to his surprisingly engorged member and started to make slow, long strokes.

Sam thought back to what had happened downstairs. While it was a shame that Bobby had woken up when he had, it didn't change the fact that what had happened downstairs had actually happened. He had actually sucked the cock of Dean Winchester, and what's more is that he enjoyed every second of it.. Sam picked up his pace slightly, jerking himself a little bit faster, his eyes closing in pleasure, remembering the feel of Dean bucking into his mouth, his cock moving down his throat with such force, but such beautiful force.

The feeling of Dean's hand buried in his hair, tugging him and holding him in place as he lost himself in the feeling of pleasure that Sam was able to provide for him. His hand was now a blur with the rate that it was moving, bringing himself to orgasm again, he brought the towel that he'd used to towel dry his hair and came into it, shaking with the force of the orgasm. Now feeling a little bit more relaxed and a little bit more ashamed, Sam made his way back to the room that Bobby and Dean had been in just moments ago.

Bobby and Dean were sitting in the room again. Bobby was looking at things that he hadn't seen in a few days, a book already in his lap while Dean wouldn't look at anything but the floor. Sam tried to catch his eye and was shocked when he did. Dean's eyes held nothing, they didn't hold fear, they didn't hold love for Sam, they were just empty. Sam looked at either of the men before speaking up. "I'm going to be in the car if anyone needs me, otherwise don't bother coming to see me." Sam walked out of the house just as the first of the tears left his eyes and streaked down his cheeks. This was going to be one very long day.


	9. Chapter 8

Dean restlessly tossed and turned in the bed that Bobby had offered him for the night, he and Sam would be heading out in the morning for a hunt that he'd come across earlier. He rolled over on his side and looked over at the angry red digits which told him that it was 3 in the morning and he'd still heard nothing from Sam.

Earlier in the evening, when Dean had still been up, leafing through newspapers, looking for new omens that they could follow, he'd heard the sounds of the Impala. The gravel of the car lot, crunching under the tires as Sam sped off to God only knows where. Dean heaved a sigh and he felt his eyes begin to water, over-whelmed by the events of the day that had just transpired and now finally given some time to work out the chaos that was his mind.

_It can't happen again, regardless of how good it felt. It felt so good to be with S-..No, it can't happen again ever. Bobby was right, I'm letting Dad down by doing this. I'm not only tarnishing everything that Dad would have strove for, but he wouldn't feel right about this. And how would Mom feel, would she accept us for this? Probably not, Jessica..Or..Ugh..I just..Damn it. I just know it can't happen again, next time Sam and I talk, we'll talk about this and about the fact that it has to end. He didn't seem very happy earlier, but it can't be helped right? It's just wrong._

He got out of bed, unable to sleep and unable to lay there any longer without doing anything to occupy his restless mind, he made his way for the stairs to head downstairs. Maybe, he would go and do some research while he was at it, so that he'd have something to focus on other than the chaos that was being made into his restlessness.

His feet making a little bit of noise on the old staircase of Bobby's, he slowly descended them, his eyes forwards. He cursed as he felt himself take to the air, his eyes closing and his body naturally contorting to roll into an attack pose. He looked behind himself to find that he'd tripped over a book that had been left lying on the bottom of the staircase. He shook his head at either Sam or Bobby's negligence in not putting the books away and picked it up. As he picked up the book, a slip of white paper fell out of the book.

_ Dean, I know that what we did was wrong, I'm going and I don't know when I'll be back. If you need me, I'll be at the Blue Moon Tavern. -Sam_

Dean shook his head again, looking around for a set of keys. He found a glinting pair of keys on Bobby's desk, Dean recognized them as the keys to Bobby's old, beat up Ranger. "Thank you Bobby" Dean walked out the front door without a look back, not noticing that his breath had been fogging and that the room had gotten a little bit colder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam sat at a bar stool in the Blue Moon Tavern. It was a dank, dirty place. It smelt like drunkenness and it looked even worse. The floors were rotting and the walls looked as if there had been one too many fights that had transpired there without the walls having been fixed and fortified. The bar stools themselves were rather rickety and the counter was littered with knife marks and old beer spills that hadn't been cleaned up and had stained the laminate counter top that had probably once been fairly good looking.

The smells of the place were probably more over-whelming to the senses that the look was anyways. Drunkenness wasn't the only thing that the bar smelt like, it also smelt like cheap cologne and liquor. The scent of sex hung around the place like a permanent resident. Sam remembered Dean passing this place on the way into town to go and see Bobby and memorized that way back, thinking that with his drinking habits that he'd more recently taken up to try and quiet the storm of his mind, he'd probably need a stiff drink.

He lowered his head to the counter and closed his eyes, clinking his empty shot glass on the counter in a signal to the bar keep that he would like another drink. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the drink leave, and re-enter his hand. He felt the tears beginning to well up at the thought of the face that Dean had been wearing after he'd come back downstairs. The face that told him, that something like what had happened, would not only never happen again. But also, that Dean regretted what they'd done, and that was something that he couldn't live with.

He tilted the drink to his lips, his eyes now opening and scanning around the poorly lit room, acrid smoke hung in the air and was brought into view with the dim florescent that lit the place. He drank the burning liquid down as his eyes continued to run along the place, Sam didn't quite know what he was looking for, but he knew that he was looking for something. He stood up from the stool that he was sitting on and walked in the direction of the bathroom, figuring that a splash of cold water might clear his thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dean drove down the road that he'd taken to get into town, remembering the little dive that they'd passed on their way in. He cursed himself for letting Sam get out of his range, he should have known that Sam would be going to do something reckless and stupid.

Dean slammed the Ranger door shut and walked up the creaking stairs which led him to the dismal looking bar. He opened the door, the smell of the place instantly making his eyes water but he stomached through it. The sad part about their jobs was mostly the scents. He'd smelled much worse and wasn't going to be deterred by the smell of people pissing themselves out of drunkenness and stupidity.

He walked up to the counter and looked over at the bartender behind it. He was a burly looking man with a few open tattoos and several facial piercings, he also wore a sleeveless,leather coat. Dean muttered under his breath, "The biker sheik was done years ago man, you don't pull it off anyways." The bartender, apparently having heard him, turned a cold glare on Dean and spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "Are you going to buy something, or are you just going to stand there with love in your eyes and shit in your pants kid?"

Dean, not one for being out done, was coming up with a witty come back, when into him stumbled Sam. Sam fell into Dean's arms, having been stumbling drunk away from the jukebox. Dean's ears caught the sounds of Bon Jovi over the speakers and he smiled softly, thinking of the fact that Bon Jovi was some of his favorite music when he was in a bad mood. He looked down at Sam, who sheepishly looked up at Dean, trying to stand but finding it rather difficult.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the brother growth that was now clinging to him for stability. He smiled fondly and reached down and ruffled Sam's hair, remembering what he used to be like when he was only a child and he would do this when things went bump in the night before he was introduced to hunting. Before he knew about the dangers of the world, when he still had that child like innocence.

Dean ruffled his hair again, leaning down and sweeping his brother's legs out from underneath him, grimacing at the weight, Sam was packing some weight that Dean hadn't taken into account. Through gritted teeth with effort, Dean spoke. "Come on you great big lummox, were going to the car." Dean heaved him over his shoulder and walked out of the bar without a look back at the rude bartender.

Dean deposited him in the back seat of the Impala, thinking that it wasn't much of a walk back to the bar anyways, he would just come back and pick up Bobby's Ranger after he'd dropped off Sam and tucked him in safely in bed. He didn't feel right having Sam drive back, especially not in his baby. He started making his way back down the interstate to Bobby's scrap yard, his mind a turmoil still but at least he had the task of driving back to focus on and keep the thoughts at bay.

He pulled into the scrap yard and started getting out of the vehicle when he was suddenly hit. He yelped with pain and rolled, trying to get back to his feet to see the target attacking him, thinking of drunken, helpless Sam in the back seat. He tried to stand but was met with another fist. This time, he looked up. Standing over him was Bobby, his face twisted in an angry grimace. "You shit head, you stole my fucking truck."

Grunting in pain as he stood up from the ground, brushing some dirt off of his jeans before bringing the back of his hand to his lip and wiping at the blood that stained it. "Asshole!" Steady now, he moved to the back seat of the Impala, dragging his little brother with quite a bit of effort on his part to his feet. Getting him coherent enough to actually attempt the feat of walking was a a struggle and that was putting it lightly. Every time the behemoth would get to his feet, his center of gravity would be thrown off kilter and he'd fall again. _Probably the weight of all of that floppy hair._

Dean snickered at his thought and finally got Sam standing long enough to slip under his shoulder, supporting most of his weight. He carried/walked his brother to the staircase, using one of his feet to kick in the door as it was already open, clearing a path for Sam. He walked him to the bedroom door, opening it gingerly and depositing Sam in the bed, tucking him in and turning to walk away. As he gripped the door handle, he felt something warm grip his wrist and turn him around. He turned quickly and was met with Sam's lips at his. 

He instinctively closed his eyes and began kissing back until he remembered his promise to himself earlier that he wouldn't be doing that with Sam anymore. Dean pried Sam off of him and deposited him back into bed, tucking him in again. He could have sword he saw a tear in Sam's eye and he heard him mutter/slur. "I loveee you Dean."

Dean didn't make any mention to what he said, nor did he acknowledge it. He turned and gripped the handle again, this time, successfully making it out the door without making out with his brother. The moment the door was closed he leaned his back against the door and closed his eyes breathing deeply through his nose.

_ Damnit man, you've got to get a grip on yourself, even though you promised earlier, you still ended up kissing him. So now, not only have you kissed your brother, but you've also taken advantage of him while he's drunk, real fucking smooth Mr Winchester. Real, fucking smooth...Ugh, I shouldn't have gotten out of bed, I should have just laid and stared at the ceiling.  
__  
_ He stood there until he heard the sounds of Sam's rythmic breathing and then walked back downstairs to grab himself some whiskey from one of the cupboards for the walk. He found some old bourbon and dusted some of the dust from the bottle. He unscrewed the cap and took a heavy tug from the bottle and exhaled in satisfaction. "Wow, Bobby, that's some aged stuff."

With a smile, he left to go and get Bobby's Ranger, satisfied that everything was as it should be..

-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx-x-x-x-x

Now what? What happened earlier at the house when Sam and Dean were out? Was Bobby really angry with Dean for taking the Ranger? And what is Sam thinking right now? All things revealed in the next chapter. Review, Review, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

ia  
Ok guys, so if you're going to be slightly upset with me I suppose I can understand that, it's been an awfully long hiatus due to some personal issues that were going on in my life. Long story short, things weren't exactly going well for me. But I'm getting back up onto my feet now and I'm hoping that I can be able to put out some more chapters for your viewing and with that. Here's chapter 9.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After tucking in the sleeping giant who after having his shoes pulled off, passed out like a light Dean walked out of the bedroom. He walked downstairs, still rubbing his injured mouth, his eyes darting around hoping not to find Bobby lurking in any corners, still full of a vengeful fury for having his truck stolen. Not seeing Bobby and hoping that by leaving early and picking up the truck he might be able to rectify the anger, he left the house.

He made for the road that led him back to the tavern, sticking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, walking off in that general direction. He kept his eyes open and though his eyes were perceptive his mind was in a totally different location, somewhere in the deep area of his scattered brain.

_What am I supposed to do now? Did Sam honestly tell me that he loved me, and even if that is true, does it really matter? I mean, you know we can't do this again. It was wrong. It would go against everything I stand for. And yet, as more time goes on, I find myself unable to care about all of that. I should be caring about protecting Sam from everything, especially myself. But everytime I look at him I can't help but think of his soft, warm li-..No. I can't be thinking like that, I can't._

As Dean continued down the road, lost in thought he only caught sight of the woman standing infront of him at the last moment. He stopped and then looked up, gasping and reaching for the rock salt shotgun tucked in his coat, his fingers deftly lifting it out, but not fast enough. The demon that stood in front of him picked him up and threw him with her power, launching him into a tree and holing him in place there, walking towards him. _Fucking demons with their throwing power, Man I wish I could do that._

The demon slowly approached him, walking around the tree and whistling softly, appreciatively. "Man oh man, what do we have here? Dean Winchester, tied to a tree and ready to be subjected to my will. Oh boy, what am I going to do with you. You've got yourself in quite the mighty bind Dean. You know, with the whole Sam thing going on in your mind." Dean opened his mouth to go and speak but the Demon who'd yet to name herself punched him in the mouth, silencing his rebuttal.

"Don't try to deny it Dean, it doesn't take a mind reader to see that something has that mind, so unused to thinking troubled. I've been watching you for a while Dean, watching you and Sammy. I gotta say, I'm a little bit disappointed in you. I mean, what would Daddy John think of all of these goings on Dean?" She paced around a little bit more, stopping in front of him and reaching down to cup his balls in her hand roughly squeezing.

Dean whimpered softly, looking at her, his eyes showing nothing, but his face showing the pain that he was in at her rough hold that she had on the crown jewels. "Now, I get back to the main question, what am I going to do with you Dean? I don't think that this little talk is going to be enough. Someone downstairs doesn't exactly want this thing you've got going on with Sammy to continue and they sent me to put a stop to it. But how am I going to do that?" She used her free hand to run her fingers down the hollow of his throat, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, continuing her descent.

"What do you think I should do to get your mind of Darling Sam Dean? I mean, I'm really at a loss." As she spoke her hand continued down, tracing along his ribs, his chiseled stomach, stopping right above the button to his jeans, looking up at his with onyx eyes. "I think that maybe you need someone to take your mind off him Dean. And you know what they say, the fastest road to recovery from a breakup is to find someone new. Well, I could be that new someone Dean. I could satisfy you."

The demon dropped to her knees, pulling on the button of his jeans and letting them fall to the ground, she reached her hand into his boxers, pulling free his limp member. Dean smiled down at her triumphantly. Though she was attractive for a monster, he wasn't going to let her do this, and he was in control of his body, there wasn't going to be anything going on that he didn't want.

The demon smiled up at him and stood back up, allowing the cool air to hit his body, she dropped her clothes, kicking off the dress that she wore and allowing it to fall with his pile of clothing. Standing now just in her underwear before him. She reached down to her dress, picking up a blade that she'd carefully hidden in the folds, lifting it to her wrist and slitting it open. Her smile widened when she was Dean's look of revulsion.

Dean knew what she was going to do, had seen Sam on his demon blood days, he knew what was coming and he was scared. Not too much scared Dean Winchester but this most definitely did. Dean could remember in vivid detail how Sam had been with the blood lust. The hallucinations and the screaming, the pain. The withdrawals were horrible.

She lifted her wrist to his mouth and he clamped his lips down, refusing to open his mouth and let that foul substance in. The demon once more reached down only this time gripping his balls flesh to flesh, her nails digging into the skin. He yelped in pain, and at that moment she forced her wrist into his mouth, the first bit of blood hitting the back of his tongue. He tried to fight his body's reaction but he was helpless. He instinctively began sucking down the sweet liquid his eyes glazing over.

His body also began reacting, his toes curling at the feeling of the pure ecstasy pouring into his mouth at an alarming rate. His length becoming hardened without his control and his eyes narrowing down to slits, his hands curling into loose fists and a soft moan escaping his parted lips, wrapped around her wrist.

The demon growled low in her throat, grabbing him by the throat and slamming his head back after trying to pull her arm from his lips twice only to be stopped by him bringing his arms up to bring it back. "Greedy aren't we Dean? That's alright, you're allowed to be greedy Dean." She walked up to him, grabbing him by the throat a little bit more loosely this time, pushing him back into the tree and crushing her lips to his.

She parted his lips with her tongue, taking control and fighting with his tongue. Dean's subconscious knew this was wrong but he wasn't in control of his body, he pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, fighting back against the kiss, his tongue battling with her's for dominance

She slid down his body once more, pushing him into the tree by his thighs, gripping him by his length and gently stroking it in long strokes. She whistled appreciative again. "Wow, someone was packing some heat Dean." She gently lowered her head, parting her lips and sliding her mouth over his length." Dean moaned huskily, bringing one of his hands to her hair, the other moving around to undo the clasp to her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground so that he could look at the woman who now had him by a very sensitive part of his body.

The blood was only making him more sensitive to her ministrations. He groaned and threw his head back when she gently sucked on the head, bringing her nails to his balls again, gently running them over the skin there. She pulled him out of her mouth with an audible popping sound, looking up at him through lust clouded eyes as she turned around, bending over and pulling her panties down her thighs slowly, they dropped to the ground around her ankles. Stepping out of them, she ran her hand along his forearm, a sultry tone in her voice now.

"Tell me Dean, what do you want to do to me? What do you want to do with me. Ask and it is yours." She bent slightly into him, brushing her breasts along his chest. Dean closed his eyes, the heady smell of her arousal filling his senses. He took her by her arm roughly and spun her around, bringing his hand up to her hair and lacing his fingers into it. He pressed her face into the bark of the tree, his hand moving down to his member, bringing it to rub along her slit. She hissed out a moan and tried to grind back into him.

He complied by thrusting forwards, burying himself to the hilt into her, sliding in without much effort. He hissed as well now, groaning out in pleasure at the warm, tight, wet confine that now held him. He brought both of his hands to her hips, bringing her back, the sounds of flesh slamming against flesh satisfying some dark part of him, he brought one of his hands to her throat, pulling her back,still driving into her.

She was moaning loudly, her nails biting into her palms. "Oh, Oh D-Dean!" Dean kept pounding away into her with reckless abandon. Just as he felt his balls tightening with his impending release and her walls tightening around him he heard a familiar voice gasp behind him in surprise. Dean looked around to see..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Doesn't it suck when an author leaves a cliff hanger folks? Well, see you next time 3 Remember, Review, Review, Review!


End file.
